Gone With The Wind
by Valerie Hermione Jackson
Summary: It has been two years since the war with Gaea, but evil is still brewing and not only in the Greek world, but also in the mortal... While Loki is trying to take control over the world and has made alliances with the greatest enemy of the demigods who can stop him? The Avengers and the Heroes of Olympus have to become a team.. but how? Especially if there are hidden secrets...
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting Meeting?

Chapter 1: An...Interesting?Meeting?

 **A/N: First fanfic! Really excited about this story! :) It's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Please review and/or comment. The more reviews I get the sooner I can post the next chapter... if ya like this story of course. Comment and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly and unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus and the Avengers :( *Curls into a ball and cries***

The Avengers were all gathered around the meeting table, impatiently waiting for Stark and Banner to pinpoint Loki's location. Loki was needed for interrogation on the location of the Tesseract and on possible information about the oncoming attack on New York City. But of course, Loki was hiding from them, and the Avengers had nothing to do but wait. Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow, was staring out of the windows of the helicarrier lost in thought, while Thor sat playing with his hammer. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were busy fuzzing over the computer and typing various forms of computer code; Captain America was frowning as he listened to Agent Coulson trying to teach him the stuff that he had missed while...sleeping. Steve Rogers felt slightly overwhelmed. Anyone would if they had been encased in ice for 70 years and suddenly woke up in the 21st century. But being in the Avengers helped, at least he had Thor who could understand how clueless he felt. He still felt surprised that there was a Rocky Balboa III, IV, and V, and there were things called Instagram and Snapchat. But he wasn't as lost about the modern world, not with Tony always babbling random stuff about technology. While Captain America sat in his chair frowning, Director Nick Fury sat in his office making some urgent calls to some friends and asking for assistance in the upcoming war. Director Fury had just hung up the phone, and was about to form the Avengers of some news he had received when a computer started to beep.

"We've got Loki's location. He's in Germany...in a Scientific Symposium?" frowned Banner.

"Loki's up to no good. We have to go capture him before he escapes." stated Steve. Everyone else nodded agreement.

"You know what to do," said Fury calmly, while he peered over Stark's shoulder and wrote down the address in a piece of paper and slipped back into his office where he made an urgent call.

"How much time does it take for us to arrive to Germany?" asked Thor urgently.

" 15 minutes" responded Natasha.

"Alright!AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" shouted Steve.

"Why are you shouting?! We're all here for crying out loud!" said Tony, while rolling his eyes.

"Just thought I should make it official" said Rogers sheepishly.

"Idiot" whispered Stark. Rogers just ignored him.

…..

Meanwhile, in Germany, Loki was causing rampage in the science exhibition. He had deeyeball ( **A/N: Is this even a word?** ) a famous scientist in front of a crowd people. The crowd had ran outside in panic, only to be stopped by Loki, who quickly surrounded them with copies of himself.

"Kneel before me. I said… KNEEL! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not before men like you" said a young girl as she stood up. She was about 18 years old, had long, black silky hair that felt in nice curls and wore a silver circlet in her hair that contrasted with the long, short sleeved,black dress that she wore with some silver flats. Her dress wrapped around her figure nicely and the illusion neckline dress that she wore fit her perfectly. Her face was heart-shaped and her skin was the color of peach. She had rosy cheeks and a small nose that brought out her almond-shaped blue-green eyes. Loki looked at her and only one word popped into his head: beautiful. The problem was that he knew this girl and right now she was glaring at him with those piercing eyes. Loki recovered from his shock and continued calmly.

"Men like me? There are no men like me." he murmured.

"Tyrants. I don't kneel before one. I hate tyrants and I fight them." she said angrily.

Loki hated hearing this. Did she not understand what he was doing? Loki would have to explain things to her and make her see sense. But for that he needed a private chat with her. Loki raised his scepter to knock her out and whisk her away to his hideout, when seven other kids stood up. All young warriors.

"The Heroes of Olympus! Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"You better believe it Loki! We're here to protect and defend these people!" said a sea-green eyed boy fiercely, who was holding hands with a gray-eyed girl with blonde hair. Loki had to hold back another wave of shock. He hadn't seen those two in two years either.

"You won't stand on my way! I'm not scared of some puny kids!" he shouted, trying to control his panic. He knew who they were. They were legendary in Asgard; they were heroes known for their courage and adventures. Loki loved hearing their adventures and always wanted to meet them, but not now. They were his heroes, especially _her._ He couldn't harm _her_ , but he had to. "Do it" whispered a voice. Loki raised his scepter and they all pulled out their weapons. Loki's copies lunged at the other heroes, while Loki lunged himself at _her_ , the beautiful girl, and she took out her sword and started to fight him. She lunged and fought well. He couldn't hurt her. He grabbed a young boy off the street and pressed his scepter to his neck. _She_ lowered her weapon.

"Let the child go" she ordered, her voice smooth and persuasive. Almost like charmspeak, but not quite. Loki shook his head; he couldn't show weakness. She took out a knife and threw it at the arm that was holding the boy. He let out a small cry of pain and dropped the kid. _She_ caught the kid and comforted him. Loki raised his scepter, now was his chance. The other heroes destroyed his copies and rushed forward to help her. She held up her hand.

"No Loki" she said quietly.

Before Loki could decide what to do, a huge shield knocked the scepter out of his hand.

"Loki you're surrounded! Don't try anything!" said that spider-woman. Loki grabbed his scepter and fired at the helicopter. He then started to battle Captain America. He fought good, but Loki knocked his shield out of his hand and was about to touch his scepter to his chest when he moved out of the way as Iron Man appeared and left him weaponless. He held up his hands in surrender. Iron Man grabbed his arms.

"Don't try anything Unloki boy" said Stark jokingly. Loki nearly gagged; Stark was such an idiot. Loki looked up as Captain America turned around and said

"That was very bra…" when they both noticed _she_ was gone.

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review, like, follow or something... Hoped you enjoyed it! Have a nice day!**

 **-Love, Val**


	2. Chapter 2: We face shameful embarrasment

Chapter 2: In which we get beaten up...badly

 **A/N: Next chapter! Wohooo! Hope ya enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one too! I'm sorry I had not updated sooner..If this story is successful, then I will try to update Fridays but we'll see… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No matter for how long and how many times I cross my fingers, I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers ;(**

 **Third POV**

The Avengers were all stumped as they sat on the helicarrier. They were all in shock at having seen a group of 8 teenagers defeat Loki easily, while they, _The Avengers,_ hadstruggled to capture him. While they hadn't even captured him….

"Do you think they're mutants? Maybe they're part of the X-Men!" said Tony Stark, looking pretty excited, nearly bouncing in his chair.

"Maybe.. but why does that get you excited?" asked Steve Rogers.

"Because they might have pretty cool powers duh!" said Tony rolling his eyes.

"What is this thee group you call thee X-Men?" asked a confused Thor.

" Group of… special people with powers they were born with" answered Bruce Banner from behind the book he was reading.

" We should inform Director Fury of this.. odd event… so he can find out who these kids are" pondered Natasha Romanoff. As if he had been listening, Director Fury emerged from his office carrying some files. As they all watched him enter the conference room, the Avengers all started talking at once, _trying_ to tell him about the odd teenagers they had met in Germany. Fury ignored all of them and placed the files in the center of the table and shot them a glare. The Avengers all shot up at seeing him glare at them.

" I want you to look at these files" was all Fury said and he went inside his office.

The Avengers opened the files and peered at them.

" Hey it's the girl!" exclaimed Steve.

Loki, who had been sitting in the corner sulking, looked up immediately, as did Thor with excitement. Thor peered over Steve's shoulder and looked at the file. In the file, there was a picture of the strange girl hugging a boy that resembled her. The picture showed the boy and girl hugging each other tightly, while laughing at the camera. They looked happy and younger.

" Look it's them!" shouted Tony.

" Do you know them?'' asked Natasha, looking suspiciously at Loki and Thor, who were both staring in shock at the pictures. Before Loki and Thor could answer, there was a loud THUMP! above them. Bruce and Natasha peered at the computers and both said in unison "INTRUDERS!"

The Avengers all started to gear up and headed toward the roof of the helicarrier. They quietly

stood on the roof and listened to the intruders _not very_ quiet conversations.

" Way to go Percy! You couldn't have landed any louder!"

" Well Sparky it's not like you landed quietly yourself either!"

" Shut up you two! If they didn't notice us landing on their helicarrier, they probably did now with your loud bickering!" One voice said " Sorry Belle" while the other said " Sorry Annie"

" We definitely lost the element of surprise"

" Maybe they didn't hear us… The blokes didn't seem pretty smart when we saw them in Germany"

Anger glinted in Tony's eyes as he heard the insult and he charged toward the group with his armor.

"HOLY HEPHAESTUS! IT'S IRON MAN!" exclaimed a hispanic boy.

"Well done Leo!" growled a chinese kid.

The rest of the Avengers ran and stood next Tony as they faced the intruders.

" Surrender and drop any weapons that you might have! We don't want to fight you!" shouted Steve.

" FAT CHANCE!" said an African- American girl.

" Then you leave us no option!" shouted Natasha.

" WAIT! We come here in peace!" shouted a girl with choppy brown hair as she stepped forward.

The Avengers hesitated. The girl's voice was quite persuasive. However, they all shook their daze and kept pointing their weapons at the group.

" This is your last chance!" shouted Stark. In response a green-eyed boy shouted

"GREEKS AND ROMANS LET'S FIGHT UHH.. STUFF!" and the kids all charged.

The Avengers, minus Thor, charged into battle.

" Very inspirational words Percy!" shouted a blond girl as she dodged a kick from Black Widow and kicked her in her chest and sent her flying in through the air.

"Thanks Wise Girl!" shouted the green eyed boy with a cheeky smile as he clicked a button on his watch that expanded into a shield, that shielded him from Iron Man's beam.

Steve watched as the blonde girl and choppy- brown haired girl fought Natasha with their knives. Natasha dodged, but couldn't get a hit. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw the hispanic boy and… a dragon?! fighting Iron Man. Steve turned to find a blond- haired boy and the green-eyed boy fighting Banner. The boys dodged and stabbed Hulk with their swords, which only angered Hulk more. Hulk swung his hand and nearly knocked the blond boy off the roof, but the other boy grabbed his hand, so he wouldn't fall. Seeing Steve distracted, the strange girl charged at him and started to fight him with her sword. Steve started to fight her. He grabbed one of Natasha's daggers and attacked her. She was good. He hadn't seen a girl fight this good since Peggy… _Peggy_ …. The girl sidestepped, ducked, and aimed her sword at him, never seeming to get tired. Finally, Steve saw a good hit and threw the dagger at her. The girl's eyes widened and hardened in a fraction of a second. Steve saw her duck and roll and avoid the dagger. Okay she was definitely good! The girl glared at him and growled "You shouldn't have done that!" She started to fight him again and this time Steve lost his shield. Steve watched as the girl approached him with her sword drawn. Steve's eyes widened, however, as behind the girl he saw Tony fighting the hispanic boy and the dragon. Tony pushed them off him and threw a beam at the girl, but was pushed by the boy and dragon. The beam changed course and headed toward.. Steve! Steve knew he was going to get fried; he didn't have his shield with him.

" Very heroic death! Killed by one of Tony's rays!" he thought sarcastically as he watched his approaching death. Out of nowhere, the girl ran at him and stood protectively in front of him. Steve was about to push her out of the way, when suddenly the girl clicked a trident charm on her bracelet and it expanded into a shield. She covered her and Steve from the beam. Steve heard a loud BOOM! as the beam bounced off the shield and it hit Tony on the chest and it knocked him off the air. The group of teens surrounded them and pointed their weapons at them,

"Now do you surrender?!" asked the strange girl, smirking.

"Forget pride and dignity" thought Steve, scared.

"We surrender!" they all shouted.

From behind them, the Avengers heard loud applause.

"Well done Heroes of Olympus!" said Director Fury,chuckling, as he held Loki's arm. Thor was beaming at them, like a little kid. Director Fury, Loki, and Thor kneeled in front of them, while the teens were laughing, smirking, and giving each other high-fives. The Avengers lowered their heads in shame and embarrassment, their cheeks burning bright red, while contemplating the fact that the Earth's Mighty Heroes had been defeated by a group of teens.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, sorry I hadn't updated! I'll try to update this week, but no promises because I have upcoming finals and I have to study. Thanks to all those that reviewed/ favorited/ followed/ me or my story. It made my day! :) Thank you!**


End file.
